


Rivers In a Desert

by SloaneRisette



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Endgame, Fluff at the beginning, Jerk-Off Fic, Lust, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, The rest of them are there honest, just in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: At the site of the greatest battle of their lives, Akira falls under the enemy's hold and the battle suddenly gets a lot more interesting-- and dangerous.





	Rivers In a Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so big endgame spoilers for Persona 5! Wrote this for a friend's birthday and she thought it was good so here it is? She told me about a week or so before I finished the game "Hey there's a status ailment called Lust you should write about it" so I did. This is my first male-centric smut I've written so I hope it's good and you all enjoy???

A year ago, Akira Kurusu would’ve never expected this was how his life would’ve turned out. Amazing friends, a great school life, prospects for the future, a cat, even— the best cat he could hope for. Becoming a delinquent, well, it was meant to ruin his life, shut him out, and simply lead to things getting worse and worse, but things improved— mostly because of the company he kept. Meeting friends he loved, changing the world for the better— falling in love with his best friend, it was all he could want.

Though when the Phantom Thieves joined up, none of them— especially not Akira himself— would’ve expected to fight a god. In a battle for humanity’s freedom.

Yaldabaoth was a god— the god of control— and the Phantom Thieves, after pulling themselves from nothingness, were now hoping to prove that humanity could be in control of its own actions, that they didn’t need order forced upon them, and, well, it was kind of terrifying.

Before they had gone up to the tower where the Holy Grail was at, they were all gathered on a corner, one they had spent plenty of time at in the past months, people watching, scouting out for people they had encountered in Mementos, and this was even the corner that Akira and Futaba shared takoyaki at, not long after she had finally was able to brave coming out of her room.

It was the place where Ryuji and him had first held hands at, after the two had talked out their feelings for each other for a few hours in the corner of Ryuji’s favorite ramen shop. It was how they had calmed themselves down— how Akira helped calm him down really. And now, some few hours ago, they were standing on that same corner, holding hands again, as they stared up at the monstrous tower ahead of them.

_“You really think we’re gonna survive this, man?”_

_“We don’t really have much of a choice at this point.”_

_“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. Just kinda freaking out. You know? This is way bigger than anything we’ve done before.”_

_“We’ll be fine, Ryuji. I promise.”_

_“You always know how to make me feel better, y’know? Ever since that first day. Since our first time.”_

_“You freak out too easy.”_

_“Hey! You freaked out too when it happened!”_

_“That’s… Ryuji, that’s not what I meant.”_

_“Oh. Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that!”_

_“…I love you.”_

_“I love you too, man.”_

_“And we’re gonna make it, all of us.”_

_“Yeah. Thanks for the pep talk. We should get going.”_

_“Yeah.”_

After that they had kissed— that could’ve potentially been the last time they could ever kiss, assuming the Holy Grail had killed them.

And now?

Now they were in the fight for their lives.

Joker, Skull, Panther, and Fox. The others weren’t far back, support, just in case the team needed backup. Against a god.

“No tolerance. No mercy.”

That’s what the god had told them before they had started striking at it, giving it hell. They had to stop it, they couldn’t let humanity fall into control like this.

“I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You have no means of escape, humans. The insanity of mankind shall bring forth the demise…”

“What’s it talking about…?”

Panther’s voice somehow managed to shout out over the rumbling, the booming of Yaldabaoth as the four of them stood their ground. It wasn’t until an arm started to sprout out, one with a gun, that the eyes of the Phantom Thieves started to go wide.

“Guys… guys, it has a gun. Holy shit,” Skull breathed out, and the rest of them were were still speechless.

“This is not something I expected. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an anime or manga that has had something like this in it. Oh my god,” Oracle said, and it was definitely true. Yaldabaoth got a lot more terrifying very quickly.

It was when the gun had started to point at the group, that everything suddenly felt far more real.

“Get ready!” Joker shouted as they had all started to lower themselves, assuming their battle stances once again.

“Bow down!”

“Joker, watch out!”

It had all happened in a flash, but the gun had fired, hitting the leader of the Phantom Thieves, who quickly buckled to his knees, clutching his chest as his eyes clenched shut.

“He’s fine— but something happened to him… Lust!?” Oracle shouted in surprise and even a bit of fear as the group started to realize what had happened.

Finally, as Joker’s eyes fluttered open, he could feel a haze over his vision, over his mind, as his eyes darted around, trying to gain a sense of his surroundings. Last he had recalled, he had been fighting the Holy Grail’s true form, and now…

Well, now, none of that mattered. Not in the fucking slightest.

“Joker! Man, you ok?”

“Joker!”

“Is everything alright?”

They had been shouting for him, but he just about couldn’t hear them. All that Akira— that Joker could tell, was that he was **_incredibly fucking horny right now._**

It was a look that, out of everyone in the Phantom Thieves, only Ryuji was easily able to tell what was going on.

“Uh… uh guys…” he said nervously, eyes wide behind his mask.

“Not now, Skull! Something is wrong with Joker!” Oracle shouted at him angrily.

“I know, you guys, I know that look…” Skull gulped hard as Joker started to pant heavily.

As Skull started to run forward, to try and intercept and stop whatever Joker was about to do, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Joker’s hand trailing down his body, eventually grabbing onto his crotch— hard.

“Oh my god!”

“ ** _What_** is he doing!?”

“…Did he just?”

The voices of some of the girls within the team were loud, almost terrified as they saw what was going on with him.

“Uh, everyone… I think I figured out what’s going on with Joker…” Oracle’s voice cracked.

“I think everyone can tell what’s going on with him by now,” Ann grimaced, turning away, a blush on her face as bright red as her suit.

“He is… oh god, he’s super fucking horny, you guys, oh god,” Skull said, closing his eyes and looking down… but opening them up shortly after to watch him.

“…I was— I was going to say it’s an effect called ‘Lust’, but… uh… yeah, what Skull said,” Oracle explained, completely and utterly glad she was on the back lines of this encounter.

Meanwhile, Skull’s attention— and the attention of everyone else, was dead focused on Joker, who was how shrugging off his jacket, that same heavy panting that Skull knew far too well as it slid off onto the ground, once again moving his hands down to his crotch, eyes fluttering as he started rub and massage his crotch again, moaning softly.

“So do we just have to… have to wait this out?” Panther asked, at this point watching him warily, nervously— in reality all of them were fixated— as much as some of them wanted to turn away, they couldn’t.

“I think we’re going to have to wait this out,” Oracle told them, voice trailing off in an almost defeated tone, while Skull— all of them— were still fixated on their leader. Yaldabaoth wasn’t even a blip on their radar now, despite the stakes at hand, despite the fact that their world was on the line. All they were focused on was what Joker would do next.

He ran his hands up his chest, from his abs, slowly up, over his pecs, lingering for a moment, before bringing his hands to his shoulders and pulling his shirt off, ripping it slightly as he pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side, his chest heaving slightly, bits of sweat having gathered along his body. Despite the fact that he was looking in the direction of the Phantom Thieves, his eyes were blank under the mask, dark, dull, he was definitely taken over by Yaldabaoth in a way, and yet, the team had no way of snapping him out of it.

Joker continued to run his hands over his upper body, dragging them across his chest slowly, toying at his nipples, pinching at them lightly, arching his back with a slight moan. At this point, the only thing that mattered in the world was whether or not he could come and how much he would be able to. His mind was on one track only, and the longer the lust had its hold over him, the more and more he knew he needed to get his pants off— immediately.

He brought down his hands slowly, running them across his abs one last time, before reaching his gloved hands down to his pants, deftly working the button and yanking them down as far as they could from his position on his knees, the top of his boxer shorts showing. 

He quickly got onto his back, yanking his pants down to his ankles in one swift motion. Joker briefly struggled, curling up to get a better grip on his pant legs until his mind decided to say “fuck it”. The boy tore at them, causing the pants to tear up a good bit around the legs and he force them off.

From his position, half curled up, Joker quickly hopped up, tucking his legs under him deftly so he was sitting on his knees, once again breathing heavily as he landed. Not from exertion, but the sheer heat he was feeling that had spread across his body in an instant since the attack. He looked himself over, once again running a had slowly across his chest, a deep breath being brought into his chest as he moved his hands down his abs, slowly spreading his legs as he settled his hands on his thighs.

He was already hard, and he hadn’t even realized it, yet at the same time, this was just going to make his job a hell of a lot easier. Without hesitation, Joker finally brought his hands to his cock, starting to pump, taking in deep slow breaths as he moved his hands up and down. He was starting off slow at first, getting the feel for it all. With how Ryuji had treated him for months and months, Akira hadn’t needed to have quality time for himself. But the feeling, the rush that was coming over his body the instant he had started to touch himself.

His own hands were tender against himself, slow, careful, more than willing to take his time with it. The Lust that had filled him demanded this not be something quick and easy, a minute or two to come all over his body to free him from the influence on him.

Slowly but surely, Joker started to speed up, small, quick grunts escaping him with each pump he made, his legs twitching slightly as he started to speed up. He had been presenting himself, leaving himself in full view of everyone, his team, his boyfriend, and even the god that was privy to this all. But they all might as well have been invisible to the young man, who had few concerns but to pleasure himself as much as possible before releasing.

As he started to speed up, Joker slowly moved one hand to under him, gently fondling his balls as he continued to pump, progressively speeding up with his dominant hand while keeping nice, calm, slow with his other. Gentle touches to the contrast of the firmer, rougher pumping of himself. There were small grunts progressively escaping him, Joker biting down on the edge of his lip, lightly at first.

Finally, his head started to tilt back, just slightly.

He started to get rougher on himself, soft fondling turning into a bit rougher of grabbing, as the leader of the Phantom Thieves started to pump himself faster and faster, letting out a small moan now.

Joker started to reposition himself raising himself up from sitting on his legs, continuing to jerk off more and more for another minute, harder and faster before he finally tumbled back slightly, falling onto his back with a small thud, yet that wasn’t distracting him from what he was doing in the slightest. His legs were bent now, his cock pointed at himself as he moved the hand that had been fondling himself to just below his hand that was pumping, steadying his lower body.

Time went on, and Joker continued to go at himself, harder and harder, slowly wrapping a thumb and index finger around the base, pushing the base of his palm into his crotch just enough to get some pressure there. He bit down on his lip harder as he felt a sensation of warmth spread throughout his entire body, gathering en masse at his crotch and the pit of his stomach. Joker maneuvered his hand up from the base to the head of his dick moving it around briefly before bringing it back down, moving his thumb to the head, rubbing swift and fast, small strokes all around the tip as Joker continued to breathe faster and faster, his hips starting to buck slightly.

He was keeping himself as grounded as possible, but now shouting out more and more as he continued, getting closer and closer to release— to needing to release— but still being unable to. There was a feeling deep in his gut that he couldn’t stop yet. He wouldn’t stop, Joker was holding himself in as best as possible, for one long release at the end.

More and more, faster and faster, harder and harder and harder.

There were no thoughts in his mind.

Though now he was getting closer and closer to climax, Joker brought up his hips up, steadying himself with his upper back and shoulders as he brought both hands to his dick, continuing to pump harder and harder.

He was so close now, and he could feel it, and he was ready to come and feel the relief that would follow after.

He continued to pump, harder and harder, steadying his girth and his length as he started to moan, louder and louder now. In between his moans he bit down on his lip— hard— harder and harder each time, scrunching his eyes shut as he curled his head up, a grimace now on his face. The wave and rush and sensation of ecstasy that was falling over him was powerful now, more powerful than he had ever felt from anything before. Even calling Mara was nothing compared to how good he was feeling now.

Joker continued to rub and pump his cock, biting down on his lip harder and harder, tearing into the skin, before he let out a loud yell.

“Ffff— fuuuuuu ** _uuuuuuck_**!”

In the blink of an eye, he had started to come, shooting all along his body, steadying himself, refusing to collapse yet as he continued to hold onto himself, continuing to jerk himself off in between deep, shaking breaths escaping him. He swallowed hard before letting out another shout, another moan, as he came again, yet refused to stop, going more and more.

Joker kept his hips up in the air for yet another moment, until he groaned loudly, collapsing onto the ground as his arms fell to the side, his cock twitching slightly until he came one last time, until there was little more than dribbles dropping off onto him.

“……Ohhhh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned out loudly, barely able to crane his head up to look at his come splattered body, a grin slowly coming onto his face as he admired his handiwork. He slowly worked up the energy to bring his hand up, grabbing his cock and slowly rubbing, softly, then brought his hand up to the tip, rubbing his thumb over and then pulling away, watching the strands of come split apart and fall onto him.

Joker moved his hand down, trailing it up his body, gathering the come on his fingers, scooping some up and bringing his hand above his mouth, letting some drip into his mouth, onto his tongue, before he slowly brought his hand down, sucking on his fingers, taking in the taste and closing his eyes. It was the best he had ever felt, bar none. Even now, he could still feel warmth pool all throughout his body as he tasted himself. His eyes fluttered, slowly closing as he continued to suck on his fingers, eventually taking them from his mouth and bringing them down along his body again, intent on continuing this as long as possible, until his vision started to grow darker and dark, more of a void.

_“Joker!”_

What?

_“Joker, pay attention! Snap out of it!”_

What was going on?

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he was finally seeing everything that had become a non-factor minutes ago: his team alongside him and the god that wanted to clamp down on and control humanity.

“Joker, man, you ok? You were spacing out!” Skull called to him as Joker finally truly snapped to attention, looking around— looking at himself.

It was just like how he was before he had gotten onto the ground, naked, jerking off, soaked in his own come. But it… didn’t happen? It was some illusion?

“Yaldabaoth did something to you, Joker! Get back in the game and kick ass!” Oracle called out, to which Joker narrowed his eyes and focused on the god, that he had been tricked. That the intense pleasure he had felt was all some illusion.

“Right, let’s go!”


End file.
